smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakaur the Quetzal
Kakaur the Quetzal, also claled Kakaur the Questing Quetzal '''or simply '''Kakaur, is an animatronic quetzal. Appearance As his name implies, Kakaur is an animatronic quetzal, with mostly green feathers. However, his stomach is a teal color, and his legs, arms, feet, and hands are golden. Kakaur doesn't have proper wings, but he does have thin strips of teal, green, and red plastic attached to his arms in an attempt at mimicking wings. Much like his "wings," a bunch of black plastic strips serve as a tail. He has a golden beak, as well as golden eyes. Kakaur doesn't have any accessories, but he does have a compass embedded in his chest. Personality At first glance, Kakaur is about as regal as an animatronic quetzal with tinsel strapped onto it's arms can be. He seems to be in a perpetually tranquil, never seeming to freak out or fall into despair, no matter what you do to him. Instead, he always seems determined and confident to fight against whatever troubles him, despite the fact that an animatronic quetzal made for a kids' establishment isn't going to stand a chance against, say, an arch-demon. Hell, he even speaks and moves in a regal way; his voice is dreamy and melodic, and most of the time, he is completely motionless except when he gently moves his arms to mimic the flapping of wings. If you dig a little deeper, however, Kakaur begins to become creepy. All information seems to lean toward Kakaur having no emotions at all; he never reacts if you succeed at something, he never reacts if a child dies in front of him, he never reacts if someone tries to flirt with him, and he never reacts if someone tries to pick a fight with him. It seems to only emotions he is capable of are his natural, calm state, determination, anger, and rarely, he'll show inspiration or curiosity. Even then, he never seems particularly angry or determined. All he ever seems to be is calm. Power/Abilities Resistance Since he is made of metal, Kakaur does have some defensive skills, particularly against human opponents. Punches won't work particularly well against him, and while kicks are more effective, they still aren't the best. Most weapons made of non-magical metal don't work very good on him, especially if they rely on slashing. Psychic Immunity Do to his lack of emotions, Kakaur has an advantage against psychic assaults. While hallucinations work fine, attacks that drive people mad or try to brainwash them aren't very effective, and attacks that rely on toying with emotions flat out don't work. Eldritch beings, powerful entities, or very powerful psychic users can madden and brainwash Kakaur easily. If the attacker specificially has the power to control electronics or drive animatronics mad, Kakaur usually won't stand a chance unlesss the attempted psychic assaulter just sucks. No matter the situation, however, emotion controlling attacks just fail. Trivia *Most of the time, Kakaur's voice is dreamy and musical, as if he's singing. His voice also has a vague accent; the accent is impossible to fully make out, but seems vaguely British. **When angered, Kakaur's voice no longer sounds song-like, and sounds cold and emotionless. *Whenever Kakaur speaks, his lines are written in bold and italics, at once. *Kakaur's name is driven from one of the cries of the golden-headed quetzal. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Ocs Category:Males Category:True Neutral